The trouble with Haveriss Pixies
by Ultimate-doom
Summary: (I re-writ chaper 1 coz it sucked!!)When the new DADA teacher brings a Haveriss Pixie to show the class, it escapes and causes havoc for Malfoy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
All the characters and everything else belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Apart from mah cute lil Haveriss Pixie...I made it! But a good person named it for me!  
  
This Fic contains a lil' bit of SLASH I guess, so be warned! But the first chapter is ok...even if it sucks...  
  
I'm also aware that Fred and George and probably the rest of the   
  
Gryffindor team would have left in Harry's 6th year, so I don't need  
  
telling...  
  
ok, i re-writ the first chapter,becuase i hated it..and i couldn't sleep with the crap bearing down on me...  
  
P.S. I've taken to calling Draco by his first name,because he's called something else later on the in story...  
  
And so! On with the Story!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
=Hostpital, Again!=  
  
Harry awoke, his vision blurred. He could hear exited chatter around him.  
  
"Shhh! he's awake!" said Fred's familiar voice.  
  
Harry sat up and looked around. The Gryffindor team was stood around his bed, and he was in the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione was stood close by too, a beaming happily.She handed him his glasses.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, rubbing his head and putting them on so he could see. Fred opened his mouth to talk, but Ron got there first.  
  
"Flint knocked you off, Harry...but Pomfrey say's your ok, we won though, the snitch went down with you!" He said in a thrilled voice.  
  
"Aye, your best catch yet, Môn Capitan!" George said, saluting Harry.  
  
"Oliver would have been proud!" Fred agreed.  
  
"You should have seen ol' Ferret-boy's face!" Ron grinned. "He couldn't belive it!"  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Ron's right, Malfoy nearly tore his hair out!" She said "Flint didn't look too good either..."  
  
After about 10 minutes of them talking loudly,and laughing at he Slytherin team's reaction to the game,Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office and shooed them away.  
  
Before Ron left, he turned-  
  
"Ferret-Boy might visit you," He said off-handedly.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"'Coz he was the first one down after you fell..." Ron shrugged, and left.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
And sure enough,later on,Draco appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Potter" Draco nodded in greeting.  
  
"Malfoy" Harry Scowled "What do you want?"  
  
"nothing! i just came to see how you were" He replied, sitting in the chair by Harry's bed.  
  
"Why?" Harry looked at him strangely "i'm fine, by the way"  
  
"Oh...good" Draco smoothed a crease out of the quilt cover,like Petunia when she wanted everything perfect,causing a slight pause so he could think."And Flint was out of order, i'm glad you won...kinda..."  
  
Harry Stared at him disbelivingly,and Draco avoided his eyes.  
  
"Thanks" Harry Said "You...you weren't all that bad yourself."  
  
Over the past two years,things had become calmer between him and Draco.They seemed to have pushed their "childish behaviour" aside.After all, they were both 16 now.They still hated each other's guts, but Harry wondered if this conversation was a shot and friendship.  
  
There was a short silence, until Draco stood up and straightend his robes.  
  
"I better be going" He said shortly "Bye"  
  
He smirked and left,leaving Harry feeling very confused.  
  
'That was strange' He thought 'I wonder who dared him to say that?'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, ok that was better than before...but i promise that the next chpeter is much,much,much, better! ^^ REVEIW!! 


	2. The Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer:  
  
All the characters and everything else belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Apart from mah cute lil Haveriss Pixie...I made it! But a good person named it for me!  
  
This Fic contains a lil' bit of SLASH I guess, so be warned!   
  
This is the second chapter,and i know, thngs are going i lil slow, but be patient!   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
=The Calm Before the Storm=  
  
The next morning,Harry returned to classes after reasuring Madam Pomfrey that he was fine.He had to rush back to Gryffindor Tower to get his books and bumbed straight into a load of Slytherins.  
  
"Oh for God's sake! Bloody Potter!" Yelled a 5th year,as her books went flying.Harry just smirked.  
  
"Keep using his name in vein and he'll make your day worse!" He yelled back at her,still sprinting quickly.  
  
When he got to the portriat hole, Hermone was stood outside,holding his bag.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione!" he said, as she handed it over to him and swung her own bag onto her shoulder.  
  
"Come on! we'll be late!" she fussed "Ron's already there!" and they both set off to their History of Magic class.  
  
Hermione had started taking more pride in her appearence as she got older,and was now quite pretty.she and Harry were quite close,but Harry knew that Ron was the onlt guy for her,and he laughed about it to himself often.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
When they both got there, they sat down on either side of Ron.Professer Binns hadn't turned up yet,so Harry told Both Ron and Hermione his strange conversation with Draco the night before.  
  
"Very unusual" Ron mused "Are you sure he didn't hex you secretly?"  
  
"Ron,I think Harry would have noticed by now if he had!" Hermione laughed,flashing Ron her dazzling new "un-braced" smile.(She had her fixed braces taken off a few months ago by her parents.)  
  
  
  
Harry grinned,glad that he was the only one that knew what was going on in Hermione's brain.  
  
"Still,it was weird,Ferret-boy seemed nervous...as if he needed to tell me something." Harry frowned. He thought back to the night before,the way the usually confident and proud young Malfoy had changed before Harry to a rather nevous little boy.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione hissed in his ear.He shoook himself from his thought to find that everyone was now copying notes from the board,and Professer Binns was staring at him pointedly.  
  
He quickly got out his book and began writing.  
  
'Maybe it was something embarasing?' Harry couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering, this was bugging him imensely.  
  
"Harry,you nut," Ron nuged him "We've got potions next,go ask Ferret-features then if it's annoying you this much!"   
  
Harry sighed "Aye, i will  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darn it! darn it! darn it!  
  
i HATE this chapter! i typed it out exactly from my pad,and it was long on there! but it's gone "fwip!" incredibly short...and i feel really bad about it...i promised you better chapters,and i failed...  
  
=stabs herself= this time for sure! just counted how many pages chapter three was,and it's loads! this is where the fun picks up! and in Chapter 7...my weird side come into light...enjoy and please keep reading my Crap! ^^ 


	3. NOTICE

Hey! i can't be bothered doing much on this now..so.meh! seeyahs all soon when i can be bothered!!! ^^ 


End file.
